Perfectness Isn't Everything
by miranimefan12
Summary: In a world of perfectness you will always find someone who doesn't always belong. What if to people fall in love when they shouldn't. Will they be punished? What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

In a world of perfectness, A mistake could leave you with consequences that your lucky to live. Even if you survive you are sent to prison in a cell to be left all by your lonesome. It was called the world of the future the so called 'best there could be'. It went well for awhile; to make you seem like it was the best place in the world, then when you started to like it ,it turned in to hell.

"Konichiwa Ryuichi! I'm home from school!" A pink haired boy said walking into the plain Japanese house.

"Oh konichiwa, your back. Did you get a good grade on your paper?" he asked with a concerning look.

"Ryuichi, you know if I didn't pass. I wouldn't be standing here. I got a ninty-five percent!" Shuichi, the pink haired boy said.

"Yeah I know. Don't tell me something I already know. I just have concern for my little brother." Ryuichi said. Shuichi was the lowest grade point average with a 3.984. He should have had a 4.0, but he just didn't understand it. If it wasn't for his brother, he would have been getting lower grades and have to be sent away to someplace.

"Ryuichi, I know, but just because it's the law, doesn't make it right," without another word Shuichi went upstairs to his room. Like every other room in this god damn place it was blue or pink depending on your gender. Shuichi room was blue, everything was blue with only one thing that made it seem like it was his room. because under the mattress, was a book. A book full of lyrics of songs Shuichi wrote. That he sings when no one is around. If anyone heard him he would punish for two things: one, he is disobeying the law of no music, two, the law of just being different. Who would have thought the world of the future is the almost the same as the world of the past. Shuichi thought about all of this before he couldn't think anymore and fell asleep.

Yuki-

" Father, I will not marry, Ayaka." a boy of about seventeen with blonde hair said in a harsh tone to his father.

" Eiri, you must marry and I have no time for impudence from my son, now I must go." Withthat said Eiri Yuki's father left with out another word. His father was like the dictator. He wanted everything to be perfect, done right, done neat, done just perfect. He couldn't stand it. He was always was trying to run away some how. Now he had to marry Ayaka Usami. He couldn't but think that something was missing from his what shouldbe perfect life. He fell asleep; thinking of things he could do and should do, but would never do.

Ryuichi pov-

My little brother was always different. He reminds me of myself when I was young. When I was little the world didn't care about perfectness. It cared about individuality, being you in a world of millions. I use to sing and joke around, but as soon as the laws were changed I stopped I began to act like the perfect people they wanted. The thing that Shuichi has that I don't is courage. Even though it's not aloud he sings. He was born different but never once changed to look like an ordinary pet of the world of perfect ness. He has the courage and someday he might change the world in some little way, or maybe a gigantic way. His courage could be passed on through many people and could last for generations. If he was my older brother I would admire him not the other way around. Ryuichi thought all these things while soon falling asleep in his blue room.

Shuichi-

Shuichi woke up with his song book lay on top of him. He couldn't remember all the thoughts roaming through his head last night, but he remembered on of them clearly. It was something everyone thought about a world of difference. Shuichi felt like he couldn't stand it anymore. Good thing it was the weekend. He stayed in bed for a few minutes then decided to get up. He went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, sleepy head," his mom said to him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, I was going to go meet Hiro." he said.

"That's fine just eat your Chohshoku first." Shuichi did as she said. After Chohshoku, Shuichi started toward Hiro's house.

"Hey Hiro!" Shuichi said as he ran into him on the way towards his house.

"Oh, hi Shuichi." Hiro said and they started walking the same way talking. After a day of laughter with Hiro, Shuichi decided to walk in the park on the way home.

Yuki-

Yuki couldn't stand being in his house any longer. He decided to go for a walk. The place that seemed less crowded was the park. So he started heading that way. He was walking were he saw this boy singing. The boy must have had guts, but then again it was empty. He listened to the boy. His voice sounded decent., but the lyrics needed some work.

" You know kid you got zero talent," which was sort of a lie.

good afternoon – konichiwa

good morning - ohayo gozaimasu

Chohshoku - breakfast


	2. chapter 2

A/n. Hi everyone! this is my second chapter! i hope you like it please review! I do accept flames! Well here's the chap!

Shuichi turned around to face a very handsome older man with blonde hair and golden eyes. Shuichi was stunned that someone had heard him sing.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't… I mean I didn't mean anything," he stuttered. He was trying to get his words to come out but they seemed to melt away.

"Now, I'll have that zero talent song in my head, brat," the blonde man said running his hands through his blonde hair.

"I'm not a brat, my name is Shuichi Shindou," he said countering the strangers attack.

"I asked for your name when, I don't care, your just a brat," he said in a mean voice.

"I'm not a brat, I don't see why I am talking to a bastard like you," he said walking away. Yuki just stood there as the pink haired man walked away. He had a strange feeling, although he just met this man. He knew there was something he liked about him.

Shuichi walked home. About halfway it started to rain and he did not have an umbrella. Although, Shuichi did not mind, he liked the rain. It some how calmed him down the rain hitting the ground in a rhythm that is stuck in your mind. Anything that Shuichi saw that reminded him of music he instantly loved. Especially rain because it could change its beat anytime. The thing he loved about it is that you can't stop rain from making music, because it's natural.

"I'm home," He yelled when he got to his front door.

" Your back, I was worried," Shuichi's mom said to him.

Shuichi didn't answer , but instead went up stairs to his blue room. His mom said one thing, " Hormones," then walked into the kitchen.

Shuichi was laying on his bed thinking about the blonde man he had ran into at the park. He tried to forget him he was such a jerk, but he couldn't. There was something about him he just couldn't forget. He was just to cool.

Yuki

Yuki was laying on his bed, since there was nothing else he could do in his damn house. His dad was a 'everything has to be perfect' kind of person. Anyways Yuki didn't want to mess with his dad instead he thought about the pink haired boy. He had that stupid song in his head and it wouldn't get out. There was something about him. He just seemed sort of… interesting.

Hiro pov

Shuichi just left my house, we had a fun day together. For as long as I can remember Shuichi and I have been friends. I mean we have known each other since first grade, we shared everything together. Well almost everything, I mean how can I tell him I like more than a friend, how? I mean we live in a world were even the slightest hint that you are different and your are taken away from your family. I mean a person who likes guys. Why not admit that you are crazy, it will get you in the exact same place.

Shuichi

Shuichi couldn't stop thinking about him. He was always there. He would think about something then it would remind Shuichi of the blonde man. He had to go to the park.

Yuki

Yuki was bored out of his mind. He had a damned interview with his dad. Since his dad was basically the dictator of the world it didn't seem unlikely. He wanted to go to the park, but to show that he actually liked this boy in someway was killing him.

Shuichi

Shuichi went to the park, but no one was there. He should have known if he was there it would be to good to be true. He headed home passing a T.V. shop that happened to be turned on to the interview with Mr. Uesugi the man who wanted perfect ness. He didn't want to watch it, but something caught his eye. There sitting in the chair next to Mr. Uesugi was the blonde man he had met in the park.


	3. chapter 3

Ch.3

Yuki

Yuki was sitting in the chair next to his dad, who was talking to the reporter. Yuki couldn't help but drift away. He found himself thinking about the pink haired boy, wondering what he was doing. He probably wasn't being bugged by an annoying psychotic reporter.

"Eiri, what does it feel like to be the son of, the most famous person in Japan?" The reporter asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I find it interesting to be the son of my father. I have always admired my father and I plan to be like him when I was a child and I still do." He said pulling something from the top of his head.

The reporter laughed and asked, "What is it that you like to do when you are in spare time and your father is busy?"

"That is a very simple question. I love to write. It helps me pass the time," He said.

"Well thank you for your time," The reporter said getting up and shaking his hand and his fathers.

Shuichi

Shuichi just stood there watching him. He couldn't believe that he was the son of basically the most known person. The worst thing was that he felt something for this person, a feeling he really couldn't describe. He stood there for nearly an hour, thinking. When he finally came out of thoughts, he realized it had at least been an hour. He started to walk home and thought that maybe he should walk though the park.

He walked through the park slowly trying to see if he was there. He wasn't and he knew he should give up. He kept walking slowly, not caring if it was late. He just had to see him one more time, then he would be done. He turned the corner just about to leave, forget about everything when he heard it. He heard his voice.

Yuki

"Father, I'll walk home, instead of going with you." He said to his dad, already headed for the park.

"Ok, but don't take forever and get home before your curfew," His father said. He hadn't even paid attention to him, but kept on walking. He was thinking about him. It seemed all he ever did was think about him. It would never work in a world of perfection something like this would send them heading to a place, a place that was so indescribable, so awful that it wasn't even possible to think of. Even though his father was the one who basically made these rules, he would never accept the fact of something so imperfect.

He walked toward the park looking for the boy when he saw a pink blob. Heart racing, he did the only smart thing to do at the time. He yelled 'Hey'. The pink blob turned and faced him. As he looked closer, he saw it was the boy. He walked slowly toward him wondering what to say. When they were close enough to talk, they had met in the middle of the park. The pink haired boy had a look of uncertainty on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuichi

He was standing there looking at the person who had been haunting his dreams since he had first met him. He didn't know what he should do. He just stood there, thinking about what to say. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He felt his mouth open and say hey, but he couldn't grasp that he was speaking. I mean here he was standing there with probably the most stupid look on his face.

Yuki

He couldn't believe he was there what was he doing here at the park. He shouldn't be there, he should be at home and not so close to this boy that made him feel strange inside. Heat rose to his face. He stepped closer to the boy, backing him into the fountain, putting his face close to his. He could hear his breathing and feel it on his face. He touched his lips with the boys and kissed him.

Shuichi

He was surprised when his lip touched the blond god's lips. He didn't know what to think, so he just went along with it.

The kiss didn't last long, but it seemed like an eternity for him. Then it stopped he felt like he was being dropped. The heat he had felt was immediately let go and replaced by cold air. The blond boy, he know knew as Eiri walked away not even giving him a chance to know what had happened.

" Hey, Eiri you can't just leave," the he said.

Yuki

He felt something deep down when he kissed him, but he couldn't accept it. From his past Eiri had known better to just walk away from emotions when they got to strong. So that is what he did. He regretted so much , but to get close to something that made him feel emotions that he had tried to hide from everybody who got to close to him . Something against the law. He couldn't do. Walking away, knowing that it was now over he heard the boy talk. He heard his name and he swiftly turned around.

" So you figured out my name? What did you do stalk me?" he asked.

" No it was nothing like that, I was just coming walking to the park and I saw you on T.V. I saw you and I…I never

realized that you were so… so famous I mean you must have to be perfect to live with someone like your…your father," the boy said stammering.

" You shouldn't lecture people on perfection, when your not perfect yourself," he said stepping closer to him.

" I never said I was perfect, " Shuichi said taking a step closer to him as well.

" Yes, well neither did I. You made and incorrect assumption," he said stepping even closer.

" Well… I might have. Why did you kiss me?" he asked stepping closer to him, putting them a few inches away from each other. The pink haired boy didn't wait for an answer, but kissed him. As soon as he was done, he swiftly ran away.

Shuichi pov

The next morning I felt refreshed, like I never had been before. I didn't have to go to school. Hallelujah. I decided to go over to Hiro's house, but first I had to eat.

" Mom, were are you," I screamed

" She's not here, but I am," a blond boy said turning the corner.

" Touma just because you are Ryuichi's best friend, it gives you no right to scare people," I said

" I apologize I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you screaming for your mom and wanted to tell you she wasn't here," he said in a low mumble, hesitating to even apologize.

" Apology accepted. I think I am going to go Hiro's. Will you please tell my brother that I went over there?" I asked. Not wanting to stay anywhere near Touma. He officially gave me the creeps.

" I'll be sure to do that," Touma said while pushing Shuichi out the door.

" Bye," I said then left for Hiro's house. On his way out he ran into Noriko.

" Hey, Noriko. Will you do me a favor," I asked.

" Yeah sure. What is it?" she said.

" Make sure Ryu knows that I am at Hiro 's. Ok?" I said.

" Yeah sure Shuichi, I'll do it," she said that walking towards the door. I like Noriko she was cool a little hyper at sometime, but was so much better than Touma.

When I got to Hiro 's I had so much to tell him. He had to know about Yuki. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me, he is after all my best friend. Secretly Hiro and I write songs and sing making a band. Knocking on Hiro 's door, his mom answered.

" Hello Shuichi. Hiro is upstairs," she said stepping out of his way.

"Thanks," halfway up the stairs I called to Hiro , " Hiro , you have a lot to listen to." I opened the door to Hiro 's room and was surprised with what I saw.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki

He couldn't stop thinking about the pink haired boy. He was always on his mind. He would be writing something that didn't have anything that reminded him of the boy. He wrote but words like : pink, violet, eyes, etc. He couldn't stop himself for writing them . He came to the conclusion that he needed to see the boy one more time. He promised that this would be the last time. One more kiss and then he would be gone and he would forget all these feeling that came along with the boy. If only he knew the boy's name.

Shuichi pov I was walking into Hiro 's room amazed by what I saw. Hiro was dancing. I think that was what he was doing, to me it looked like more like jumping like a maniac.

" Wow Hiro are you dancing or just going insane?" I asked.

" Both, I finished that song, found a new band member, and I hope your not mad about the new band member," he said.

" I am it has always been the two of us, but first I want to tell you about my walk through the park," I said, jumping up and down on Hiro 's bed.

" Ok, shoot," he said trying to calm me down.

I told him everything, starting when I first met him. I ended with a question, " Hiro don't you think it is wrong. I mean he is a guy . I am breaking a major rule."

" No, if your truly in love, than no. Shu think of it as defying gravity. Gravity pulls you down and so does rules. Even rules keep you safe, but by never going against it; defying it. You will never be able to fly free,"

" Hiro sometimes you are to good to be my best friend. So tell me about our new band member.

" Well, his name is Suguru Fujisaki. He plays piano very well and I think he could be really awesome in our band. I just have to ask," Hiro went on telling Shuichi about this guy even though in the bottom of his heart, he felt deep hurt.

Ryu pov

Touma has been my best friend since we first met. I had always been a quiet kid until I met him. He made me open up inside, to see the real me. He showed me that the world didn't revolve around rules. Slowly I did small things like singing when I was alone. Shortly after we decided to make up a band. The word was somewhat unfamiliar to us, but we gained the concept. That's why I think Shuichi acts more like me everyday. I noticed that he sings when he thinks he is alone. He always tried to surpass his big brother, even though he wasn't as great as me. He was slowly making his way up there. Showing more pride in his goal then in his work. If Shuichi didn't raise his grade he was in a lot of trouble. That is why Touma and I are going to try to save his grades from hitting bottom. Grabbing Kumagorou I headed to the door to go meet Touma.


End file.
